Power Rangers: The New Beginning Part 1 Rough
by Sweetre15
Summary: It's an alternative retelling of the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers and A foundation for a film reimagining. Several story elements,character relationships etc. are different as well as having a new Origin story for the creation of the Power Rangers.


* Zordon opens the story with a small detail about himself, Zedd and his planet. Zordon and Zedd are of the same race. Their race created the power rangers to act as guardians to their planet. They are also the ones who created the power coins.

* There were five power coins in total. They only work with those who have certain genetic markers and were handed out to those who were worthy to act as guardians.

* Zedd does not have this marker but wishing to take over the planet and ultimately the system, steals one of the power coins and starts war on his planet.

* Zordon, himself a guardian, is entrusted with the 5 remaining power coins and flees his dying planet and the attacking army of Zedd in his ship, the Alpha-5 which serves as a command station and houses for the Zords.

* Zedd, with Rita at his side. Rita is his aid. Goldar is general of Zedd s army with his wife Scorpina(Goldar s Wife not Zedd s) beside him.

* Zordon tries to outrun Zedd s ship, but can t. Zedd is about to jump-start though a black hole to head to Earth. Rita kills Zedd by stabbing him in the back, just before the time jump.

* Zordon crashes his ship into Zedd s ship that lead to both ships being destroyed as they both get struck into the black hole.

* Parts of Zordon s ship made it though the black hole and came out of the time jump near Earth. Zordon is dying, he has Alpha 5 dismount the holding cells that holds all the zords. The main part of Zordon s ship and the holding cell shoots down to the Earth, days after the end of the Stone Age. As one of the holding cells is heading toward Earth, there is a loud Dino roar!

* Jump start to Jason Scott, a dark haired seventeen year old boy, woke up in the middle of the night in his bedroom that is filled with moving boxes. He goes to the bathroom to throw some water on his face. He looks at himself in the mirror. He goes back to his room and looks at a T-Rex on his dresser, he looks at it for a long moment and he can hear it roar, but he shakes it off.

* The story takes place in 2025. Scenes of Angel Grove City. It s the start of spring. Jason listens to the radio as he is getting dress. The guy on the radio talks about the up-coming anniversary of Angel Grove City in three days. He says that Angel Grove is just northwest of Los Angeles and that the city was established after a deadly earthquake in 2011. Jason and his family seems to have moved to Angel Grove.

* Jason is getting his stuff together. He s going though one of his moving box and pulls out a frame photo of a little five year old boy and a brown haired five year old girl at the beach.

* Flashback scene: five year old Jason is chasing a five year old girl around the beach. They stop near the beach house and the girl shows him a pink stone. Where did you get that? Jason asks. The little girls says that she found it near the rocks over by the water. An older woman comes by and calls for the kids. The little girl that Jason is with is Kimberly Hart. The older woman found them and asked them what they are doing. Young Jason calls the older woman Mrs. Hart and says that they weren t doing anything wrong. Young Kimberly says they said that they found a shiny rock pebble near the rocks. Mrs. Hart tells them that they were told not to go near the rocks by themselves. Mrs. Hart tells Kim that they have to go now and she picks up Kim and walks off. Kim drop the pink stone and told her mom that she made her drop it and her mom says sorry but she doesn t want her daughter keeping a dirty rock. Young Jason picks up the stone and looks at it and then looks off at Kim as she waves good-bye to him. Young Jason hears his mother calling his name two times, but paid no attention to her voice for a moment.

* Jason comes out of his flashback when his mom, Sarah Scott-Hollway called for him again and told him that he needs to get to school. Jason puts the frame picture on his dresser; he puts on a red shirt and heads out of the room. As Jason comes down and enters the kitchen, he and his mom talk about moving to a new city and about him start a new school during the end of his junior year of High School when there is only two months and three weeks left till summer. They talk about how this move might be the last one due to Jason's stepfather, Trent Hollway moving them around a lot over the past five years. Sarah says that he will make new friends easy and that Tommy Oliver is a student at Angel Grove High, but Jason tells her that Tommy is going to Paris as part of a Student Exchange in Spring and that Tommy also sign up for a Summer Program and that he won t be back till Fall.

* She also mention that Kimberly goes to Angel Grove High School since she and her mom moved to Angel Grove a two years ago after her parents ended their marriage. Jason thought about Kim for a moment. Jason asks his mom where Trent is? Sarah says that Trent left early this morning for work. Jason grabs his bag, his keys, said good-bye to his mom and heads off for school.

* Jason pulls into the school s parking lot in his red Ford F-150 Truck. As he got out of his truck, lock the door, he walks to the school building. Jason looks around the place, sees many people there that he doesn t know. He sees a large group of teens near a city bus. In the group he spotted Tommy. Hey Tommy! he yells out. Tommy turns and sees Jason, Hey Jason. They walk up to each other and shook hands. They talk for a bit. Then two girls walk up to them, they seem to be friends of Tommy. Tommy introduced Jason to his two friends, Haylee and Tanya Sloan. Tommy tells them that Jason is his half-brother; they said that they share the same father. Jason says good-bye to Tommy and the girls and head off into the school building.

* Inside the school hallway. Kimberly is walking down stairs with a group of girls talking. She then departs from the girls and she walks by Trini Kwan, the two of them said hi. Kim asks Trini how her science project turned out yesterday. Trini says that it turned out great, thanks to her science tutor, Billy Cranston who spent all weekend and all week helping her with it. Trini tells Kim that their self-defense class has been moved up to this Friday morning which is tomorrow. Kim says she s glad they don t have school tomorrow. After that, they said that they will see each other after school later with the gang and they departed.

* As Jason is walking though the crowd of students in the school hallway, he sees that two guys are bullying another student. The bullies, Bulk and Skull are messing with the student about not doing their homework for them yesterday and that he instead chose to help a girl with her homework. Jason steps in and tells them to leave the guy alone.

* Bulk and Skull turn to face Jason, telling him to stay out of their business. Jason says that he won t until they leave the guy alone. Bulk shoved the kid up against the locker and he and Skull circle Jason. Bulk tells Skull that they need to teach the new guy a lesson on who is in charge here and Skull repeat what Bulk said in which Jason retorts by asking Skull if he s Fat Boy s pet parrot? A fight begins, Bulk and Skull throw punches, but Jason blocks every punch. He flips and trips them over onto the floor a few times, all the students gather to watch the new guy take on the bad bullies.

* A Teacher shows up and everyone went back to their own locker to get ready for classes. He tells Jason that since he is the new student, he will cut him a break for now. He tells Bulk and Skull that one more trouble on school ground from them and they are done. The teacher left, Bulk says to Jason that this isn t over and that no one makes a fool out of the Bulk, which Skull said yeah and repeats what Bulk already said to Jason and the two bullies took their leave. Jason turns to the guy that Bulk and Skull were picking on and asks if he s okay, which the guy said he s fine and that this happens every day with those two. As the guy closes his locker door, he grabs his backpack and turns to Jason, asking if he s new here. Jason says Yeah. I m Jason. He held out his hand, The other student shook his hand. Hi Jason. I m Billy. Welcome to Angel Grove High. Jason asks Billy where one of his classes is and Billy said that the classroom Jason is looking for is the class that he is heading to and so they head off. As they started walking down the hall, Billy tells Jason that no one ever really stood up for him like that before, some just said to leave him alone but none really step in to do anything.

* Jason asks Billy who the two guys that were messing with him were. Billy told him that they are Bulk and Skull and told him a bit about them. Hey Billy, do you know a girl named Kimberly Hart? Jason asks Billy. Billy says I know of a Kimberly Hart, but I don t really know her that well. But a girl that I ve been tutoring does.

* Zack Taylor grabs a soda from the machine. He pops the tap and takes a drink. A girl named Aisha Campbell walks pass him, he looks at her with long eyes, and he bumps into Jason and Billy. Zack tells them Hey, watch where you re going. Jason said to him You were the one not looking. Billy says hi Zack , Zack says yeah hey . He asks Jason if he s the new guy that he has been hearing about all day, the one who knocked around Bulk and Skull? Jason says yes, because they were picking on Billy. Billy asks Zack if he was staring at Aisha again. Zack says to Billy, I don t know what you re talking about, Nerd-Boy. Then Zack left. Jason asks Billy who that was and is told that he s Zack and is one of the students that he has been tutoring for the last four months. Jason asks if Zack s the one that knows Kimberly? Billy says Zack doesn t really know Kim.

* Just an hour and a half before school was over. Trini walks pass Billy and Jason in the hallway as she walks out of class. She stops when she sees Billy. Hey Billy , she says. Billy says Hi to her. Trini says Heard Bulk and Skull were bothering you again earlier today? Everyone has been saying that there was a fight that happened, everyone at school is talking about it. What happened? Billy told her that it was nothing and that the new guy stopped them. Billy introduces Trini to Jason. They said hi. Billy tells Trini that Jason says he knows Kimberly. Trini says Really? Trini asks Jason How do you know Kimberly? Before Jason could say anything, he heard his name, looks to his left and sees Kimberly.

* Jason and Kimberly see each other for the first time in years. They glare at each other for a few moments and smile. She walks up to him and they hug. Trini asks Kim how do they know each other and Kim said that Jason is her oldest friend, that they have known each other since they were babies and that they haven t seen each other in five years, but wrote to each other every week.

* Trini says bye and both she and Billy went to their next class. Kim asked Jason if he has some free-time that maybe he might want to meet her at the bowling alley since she and all her other friends will be there after school. Maybe hang out with people and bowl a few games and catch up on things. Jason says yeah and she was off.

* Rita is near death and is seeking the life gem that will restore her to life and place her into a new body. Goldar dislikes Rita.

* The Government has a secret program know as Project Titan. Which is based outside of a military base outside Angel Grove. Jason s stepfather Trent runs the project.

* That afternoon. Jason heads to the city bowling alley and sees Billy sitting down with a drink. Jason spots Kim and Trini; he walks by and says hi to Kim. Kim introduced him to her other friends, Kat and Kat s boyfriend Rocky, Adam and Aisha. She later introduced him to Zack when he comes over to talk to Aisha, even tried asking her out.

* Bulk and Skull shows up and pick on Billy again. Trini tells them to leave Billy alone. Later, while Rocky, Kat, Adam and Aisha are heading out, Bulk and Skull started bothering the girls. Jason stands up to them. Zack helps out.

* Rita and Goldar are seeking out something that is buried deep underground outside Angel Grove. Rita turns something on which cause the Exo-Suit to go on-line. The Exo-Suit cause the ground to dangerously shake and leads to an earthquake.

* Zordon s ship, which has been buried deep in the desert 50 miles outside Angel Groves. He sense that Rita must still be alive and is planning to destroy the world and tells Alpha 5 to check on the coins. Alpha 5 checks on the coins, he tells Zordon that something is suddenly happening to the coins. The coins began to glow in colors, red/blue/pink/black/yellow.

* Jason, Kimberly, Billy, Trini and Zack are still at bowling alley when Rita causes the Earth to shake so violently. They got left behind, the teens were about to be crushed to death when suddenly in a flash of light, they were beamed away before the roof came down on them.

* The teens found themselves in a metal room with five glowing light floor beam. Zack asks What the hell just happened to us? They walk out of the room, heading down a long hallway with dim lighting. They come to a large two sliding doors where they see lights under the doors. The doors slide up and they walk into a large round chamber room. In the center of the chamber room, with computer panels, a large glass screen and three large glass tubes. The room was almost dark with very little lighting. When the light comes on with full power, they see a robot over on the right side of the room, walking across the floor beam, to the center. Billy is amazed by what he sees; he looks like a kid at Santa s toy shop on Christmas.

* The robot says hi to the teens and says that his name is Alpha 5. Alpha turns a bit to his right and says that this is Zordon. As the teens look ahead at the big giant tube, they see a face appearing before them. The teens are shock by what they are seeing. Zordon says greetings to them. He says that they are in no danger here and that they are safe. The teens are clearly still on edge, but are trying to stay calm.

* Zordon asks them to introduce themselves and they do. Then he tells them that they are here becomes of the potential in each of them that is needed to be heroes. They look confused and Zack ask him what he is talking about. Zordon explains that they been chosen to be the heroes, known as Power Rangers. Trini asks him what the Power Rangers are.

* Zordon goes on to explain the origin of the Power Rangers. He explains that they were an Elite Team of Warriors that served as Guardians of the Universe, who fought for Peace and Truth and that they were based on his home planet, Eltar. He explains that he and another called Zedd created all of the Power Rangers teams and that there have been many more like them throughout the Universe. He goes on to explain that each person must have a certain genetic marker from birth and that the ones most worthy are chosen to become Rangers. He explains that he and Zedd created these power coins to harness the power of the Universe and store the power into the coins which gives each different rangers their power.

* Jason asks Zordon what happened because he got this feeling that something must have happened along the way at some point. Zordon said that there was, with Zedd.

* Flashback Scene: We see a young Zordon and Zedd. Zedd had grown tired of the same order the Eltar has enforce in the Universe over the years and feel that they should take charge and rule the Universe in a new World Order and Laws and start using the Ranger Power for themselves and for their needs. Zordon is against what Zedd is talking about doing and states that he has become overcome by his sudden growing greed for power. Zedd has left Zordon's side after he had escaped Eltar forces when they tried to take him away. Zedd came back fifteen years later, with Goldar, Rita and an army of spawn putty warriors that are dead soldiers of Eltar. A huge fight began on Eltar between the putty warriors and the Eltar soldiers. Zedd seems to somehow have done something that made the planet Eltar start to crumble in a violent planet quake. Zordon then takes his ship, the robot Alpha 5 and five new power coins and escapes Eltar, just before the planet blows up. Zedd, Rita and Goldar get into their own space ship and began chasing him.

* The flashback ends when Billy asks Zordon about what happened to Zedd. Zordon tells them that when their ships crashed and fell through the worm hole that serves as a time jump, he had believed that Zedd and his forces have died during the jump and that he hasn't heard from Zedd since.

* The gang is still walking though the desert at night in the moonlight. Kim says she always wanted a walk in the moonlight with a special someone, states that this is not how she pictured it being. Billy states that he wish they could have stayed longer cause he wanted to know more about that Power Chamber. Jason tells them that they should think about what Zordon has told them and states that the Earthquake they just had earlier was not normal. Zack told him that he s crazy to believe that guy and that this is real life, not some cheap sci-fi movie.

* Trini and Kim say that they are only teenagers and what Zordon is asking of them is too much for them to handle and Trini says she doesn t believe in violence and doesn t like to fight. Kim says she doesn t want to get hurt or killed. Zack says that there is no alien invasion and that everything they have been told by Zordon is a lie, that none of it is real. Jason asks him how he explains how they got beamed to Zordon s place like they did. Zack asks Jason if he really believe all of that and Jason says yes and that he feels that it s true about them being chosen.

* Zack says that he s insane and crazy and states that once they get back to the city, that Jason is to stays as far away from him as possible and turns to walk away. Trini gives Jason a strange look which tells him that she agrees with Zack and thinks he s insane too and started to walk away. Kim gives him a worried look and went to catch up with Zack and Trini. Jason and Billy are left behind and start to catch up to them, but not too much. They just stayed in the back ground.

* Bill steps over to Jason and says that he believe he s right. Jason says oh gee, thanks and shakes it off as he can t believe the others feel this way. Billy said that he wants to help, only he doesn t want to fight because he s not a warrior, that he s only a kid and that he has never really won a fight or ever fought back. He states that he has been picked up by everyone for years just because he s so smart. Jason asks Billy why he never stood up for himself or learned any martial arts to fight off the bullies. He says it s because he doesn t believe he can do it and that he doesn t have any free time to take any classes and that he can t afford the classes, not even the ones at the Youth Center. Billy asks Jason if he really believes that Zordon is telling the truth and that there may really be an alien invasion soon, Jason says yes. Billy states that if they had proof of an invasion, it might help the others to believe it.

* Rita senses that Zordon is alive and that the coins have already chosen five teenagers to become Power Rangers. She orders Goldar to send the Putties to where the teens are.

* It is very late at night and the gangs are not that far from the city. Then suddenly they are trapped by twenty putties. Jason asks Zack if he now believes everything Zordon said and Zack states that he kind-of believes in it for now, but still believe it s all nothing. Zack and Jason tried to fight the Putties, but to no luck. Kimberly, Trini and Billy feel helpless. Kim tries to kick them away, but they grab her leg and throw her to the ground. Jason rushes to help her as the Putties almost gang up on her. Trini tried blocking the Putties attack, but is soon beaten to the ground and Billy gets dropped to the ground by one kick from one of the Putties. Zack tries to act all tough, but he get s beaten by two of them and thrown to the ground near the others. Jason stands his ground and tried to fight them off till five of them ganged up on him and shoved him into the center of the area. Billy asks what they should do, Trini states that they should call for help. Zack says no that he ain t going to be a wuss and call for help. Kimberly yells for someone to do something.

* Jason looks at his power tranmorpher and quickly jumps to his feet. He holds the tranmorpher in his hand, holds both hands out and says the name of his dinosaur. The power tranmorpher suddenly opens and out comes the bright red energy light that covers Jason. The others sees him and the Putties watch, They see something covering Jason whole body, piece-by-piece until the bright red light fades out and they see him in a red/white suit, looking like a superhero from a comic book.

* Jason starts fighting the Putties better than he did before. He s like a super fighter. The others just watch as Jason take down the Putties. The Putties retreat and vanish from them. The others gathered around Jason and Kim asks if he s okay. He says he s good, she even asks what happened to his clothes and he says he is naked in that suit, Jason says he doesn t know, but it feels like he s naked. Kimberly and Trini went all eww. Billy asks him how the suit is and what s it s like. Jason says that the suit feels good, that he is full of energy and that he is amazed at how fast and strong he is when he got into the suit. Billy also asks if he knows how it works and Jason says that the suit fed him what he needs to know about the suit and his power. He tells the others to grab hold of his arms and he beamed them all out of the desert.

* The teens have been beamed to a safe spot in the park. Jason's red suit is gone, Trini asks him what happened to the suit and he states that he seems to have changed back. He said that they should all try it, but they didn t say anything. Jason tells them that what just happened proved Zordon right and that they have been given a change to do something, to save the World. But Zack said no to that and that even though they know now that it s all true, they should stay away from it for sure. The others went their own way, leaving only Jason and Billy in the park. Billy wonders if they will see Zordon again.

* As Jason returns home, his mom, Sarah asks him where he has been all night? She tells him that it is thirty minutes after eight. Jason said that he has been with his new friends, out seeing the town, like many teenagers do. His stepfather, Trent enters and says that his mom has been worried about him since she haven t heard from him after the Earthquake and tells him not to let his mom worry like that again. Jason asks that he doesn t seem worried much; Trent doesn t seem to say anything as if it didn t really matter to him. Trent grabs his things and heads for the door, Sarah asks him where he is going now, which he said he is going to work. Sarah ask Trent why he does he always have to work late and he said that it s top secret Military/NASA business. Jason hears this and wonders about it. As Jason enters his room and closes the door, he paces the floor, thinking about everything that happened tonight. He pulls out of his pocket the coin. He looks at it for a moment.

* Later, at Kimberly s home, in her bedroom. Kim was standing in front of her mirror, brushing her hair. She stops when she looks at a few pictures she has around her mirror. She spots a few of her and Jason from when they were kids. She flashes back to their childhood.

* Jason/Kimberly Flashback: five year old Jason and Kimberly running around the park. Cut to: Eight year old Jason and Kimberly on the swing set. Jason is pushing Kim on the swing. Higher! Higher! Kimberly says to Jason. Jason tells Your wish is my command! Cut to: Jason and Kimberly riding their bikes. Cut to: Ten year old Kimberly cheering on ten year old Jason at a karate match. Cut to: Ten year old Jason and Kimberly sitting outside at night, looking up at the stars. The stars are peaceful. Kim says. Just looking at them makes everything else okay. It Calms everything down. Jason says that s true. Jason then points to his right, Kim look over there! Then they see a shooting star. Wow was all Kim could say at the amazing shooting star. They both watch the shooting star pass by. Kim says to Jason, What did you wish for? Jason tells her, I just wish that one day; I ll be a hero and save the world. Kim laughs a little. What about you? Jason asks Kim. Can t tell you. she said. He asks her Why not? Kim still looking up at the stars, You ll have to wait and see one day.

* Back to present day. Kimberly got up from her seat and head over to her bedroom window. She sat there and looked up at the stars. Unknown to her at the very same moment, Jason was also looking up at the stars from his bedroom.

* Early morning, before the sun is even rising. Jason sneaks into Trent s office. He starts looking around at some of the files in his office. Trying not to wake his mom, He starts checking on Trent s laptop, and then he found a file that is called Project Titan. He opens the file, only it was locked and needs a password to open the files and all others. A few minutes later, Trent s SUV pulls up in the driveway; Jason s still searching the laptop. Trent steps out of his SUV and heads to the house, saying to himself that he forgot his files. Jason is still in the office, looking at some files on the laptop, comes across a page about a power charger for Project Titan. Jason sees that the man in charge of the Power Charger is a Dr. Allen Cranston. As Trent walks into the house, Jason hears him enter the house. Sarah asks from upstairs what he s doing back when he just left a few hours ago. He said he forgot some important files that he needs to take. Jason still in Trent s office, Trent is getting closer and closer, he s about to open the home-office door and walk into his office. Jason looks to the door, then Trent s cell phone started ringing, he answers it. Jason is trapped. After a few minutes, Trent ends the phone call and heads into his office. Jason s not there. Trent goes to his desk and grabs several of the files that were on his desk. He looks for his laptop, doesn t find it. He says to himself that he must have left it at the base. As he heads for the door, he stops for a moment; he looks around his office and saw that the window was opened. He says that he doesn t remember leaving the window open before, he closed the window, and then he went out the door. After his SUV is heard pulling out and driving away, Jason comes out of behind some bushes he was hiding in.

* Kimberly s home. Kim walks out of her house, carrying a gym bag and is wearing workout clothes. Kim hears her name called out. She turns and sees Jason driving up to the sidewalk in his truck. Kim asks Jason what he is doing outside her house this early in the morning. Jason says uh, I m stalking you. He laughed that off and tells her that he needs to talk to Billy and wonders if she knows where he might be. Kim tells him that she sees Billy working at the gym that she s going to. Can I give you a ride there? He asks her. Kim says Sure, that s fine. Kim gets in Jason s truck and they drive off.

* The Government team is working around the alien Exo-Suit in their secret lab and Billy s dad, Dr. Allen Cranston is working with others, studying its alien technology. As the team of scientist and Trent Hollway began to search the inside of this robot, they later came across something, Trent discovers Zedd s staff.

* Jason and Kimberly arrive at the gym. Jason and Kim enter. They look around. Kim sees Zack at the sneak bar working, cleaning a table in the Gym s Food Area. Kim and Jason call out to Zack, he looks up and sees them, he doesn t seem too happy to see them. Zack asks Jason and Kimberly what they want. They walk over to Zack. Kim ask him if he seen Billy? Zack ask why they are looking for Billy. Jason says they need to talk about last night, Zack stops Jason right there and tells him that he made it clear about Jason staying away from him with that and not wanting to remember that whole thing. They argued a bit about it, Trini, who is also in workout clothes, spotted Kim, Jason and Zack at the food area. She sees Jason and Zack talking and walks over, wondering what Zack and Jason are talking about. As Trini walks over, she asks Kim what s going on. Kim tells Trini that Jason is just looking for Billy and seems to need to talk to Billy about the other night.

* Jason then asks Zack if he can point him to where Billy is. Zack says that Billy is here, but took the day off, stating that he was also talking about last night and all that alien stuff. He said that he doesn t know where he is. Zack ends the talk by saying that Jason and Billy are two crazy-freaks who deserve each other and he walks away. As Zack went back to work, Jason says that he can t see why the coin chose him and that he is a jerk and may be an even bigger jerk than Bulk and Skull. That sets Zack off a bit as he marches over to Jason till Trini steps in his way, trying to hold him back just as Kim step in the way of Jason. The girls told them not to fight. Zack tells Jason again to stay away from him or else. Zack walks off.

* Jason asks Trini where she is on all of this. She says that she s the same as Zack and that she doesn t believe in fighting and not willing to risk her life over this crazy thing. Jason says that he doesn t understand everyone, states that it s all real and that none of them want to believe it. Kim says that they are sorry and that it s too much to take in. Kim looks at her watch and tells Jason that she and Trini have to get to class and that she hope he finds Billy. Trini tells Kim that she was coming over to tell her that class was cancelled for the day.

* Jason asks Trini if she saw Billy anywhere. Trini says that she saw him over on the other side of the gym, watching the karate class. Jason thanks her. Trini stops him and tells Jason not to get Billy mixed up in all this. Jason asks her why she s not friends with Billy when she clearly seems care more about his safety than others. Trini doesn t say anything for a moment, and then states that she has to go. She asks Kim if she is coming with her. Kim says that she s going to stick with Jason for a bit. As Trini leaves, Jason says that she doesn t have to. Kim says she don t mind sticking around for a bit. Jason and Kim leaves to search for Billy.

* Billy is watching the karate class. Jason and Kim walk over to him. Billy sees them coming and says hi to them. Jason asks Billy why he doesn t just find someone who is willing to teach him martial arts if he seems to want to learn. Billy says that no one has the time to teach him any, saying that he doesn t really have any friends. Kim seems to feel kind of bad for Billy. Jason asks Billy to come outside with him as they need to talk. As the three of them walk outside, Jason asks Billy about his dad and what he does for a living? Billy tells him that his dad is a scientist who works for NASA. Jason shows him the laptop that he took from Trent s office and that Billy s dad is part of the top-secret military program calls Project Titans that Trent runs. Even says that they may have known about the alien danger.

* Billy, Jason and Kim begin to discuss what's on Trent's computer as Billy is breaking though the firewall. Billy wonders if this thing inside Project Titan is something that is created to make walking on other planets easier like an enhanced spacesuit, but Jason believes that, judging from the research, it could be a discovery of a potential enhancement in earth's technology. Kim thinks that they could be reading into all of this way too much but Jason says that he's curious about what this could be and convinces them to go with him to visit Billy's dad's work building.

* The scene transitions to Mr. Cranston s work-building and we see the scientists working on the Power Reactor and they say that it needs one more element to make it completely work and after that it should be able to be used to bring Project Titan to life. Two of the workers then ask if they can go make a call home. Once then get away from everyone they transform to their true forms because they are really Baboo and Squat, who work for Rita, and are spying on the power charger so they can steal it. They then call Goldar and tell him that the power reactor is almost finished. Goldar replies by saying that he'll tell Rita to keep her updated.

* Jason, Billy and Kim are driving in his truck to the building where Dr. Cranston works. Billy is on his cell phone and he says that he still can t get a hold of his father. Jason asks him to keep trying to reach him. Kim asks what they are going to do or say when they or if they do meet Dr. Cranston.

* Dr. Cranston and his people are adding the final part to the Reactor. Within minutes, it is running. The reactor is done and stable. Then all the people in the lab drop to the ground, dead. All but Dr. Cranston, who looks around the lab in shock and sees two of his workers laughing as they are holding some kind of laser guns. Then they drop their fake human look and Dr. Cranston sees them for what/who they really are. Suddenly Scorpina, Dr. Finster and four Zedd soldiers enters the lab. Scorpina thanks Dr. Cranston for building and finishing the Energy Reactor for them and that they will be taking it now. Dr. Finster and the four soldiers place strange metal vests onto the body of ten of the dead men in the lab. Dr. Finster pushes the red crystal button on the side of the vests of each men and it slowly transform those dead men into muddy faced soldiers. Dr. Cranston couldn t believe his eyes. Baboo and Squat have two of the soldiers take Dr. Cranston and tells him that he is coming with them now. The Soldiers went to the Reactor and started moving towards it.

* Jason, Kim and Billy arrive at the building. They get out of the truck; Billy puts the laptop into his backpack and puts the backpack over onto his back. They went inside and up to the front desk. There was no one there. After a few minutes, they went up to the floor where Billy s dad s office is. Jason, Billy and Kim talk about what they are going to say to as they enter the glass elevator. Jason says he doesn t have the single idea about that yet. The elevator took them up eight floors until it stopped. Billy says that they should have stopped yet as they have not reached the floor of his dad s office. Kim looks out the glass elevator and sees Scorpina, Dr. Finster, Squatt and Baboo walking down the hall on the other side of the building, she sees Dr. Cranston being held by Squatt and Baboo.

* work building but when they're driving Putties are sent after them by Goldar. The putty warriors start to attack through the windows of the car and the teens start trying to fend them off and they then get out of the car to fight more. They start to kick away some of the putties but one of them grabs Billy and throws him onto the ground. Kimberly kicks one of the putties but he grabs her leg and sweeps her to the ground. Billy is then beaten on by several putties. Jason then remembers his morpher and decides to take it out and then morphs into his costume. He then quickly starts to knock away the putties. Goldar then teleports to where they are, attacks Jason with his sword to knock him out and he also knocks out Billy. He then grabs Kimberly and teleports away with her while she's scared and helpless.

* Billy and Jason arrived at the Power Chamber. They need to talk to Zordon, asking about what he knows and what he hasn t told them last night as well as telling them about the information they have found to see if he knows anything. They ride out in Jason s truck to the Command Center to meet with Zordon and tell him about this program that their dads are working on. They also mention how technologically enhanced the devices The Army, The city of Angel Grove and so forth are.

* Zordon tells them that he thinks that the modern advance technology are parts of an old weapon and suit used by Zedd and his Exo-Battle suit, an energy-drainer that drains the power of a whole planet due to the life-forces or the technology of Earth. He explains that the suit is a giant cyborg machine that can be pilotted by one person and that it is capable of destroying a whole planet by ripping it apart and killing all life on it. He tells them that he and Zedd built it with high advanced technology. He also explains that it was only created as a last resort purpose such as if an invasion became too great for their planet.

* Alpha 5 says that it was likely to have crashed into the Earth some time after he and Zordon s ship crashed on Earth. Saying that the worm hole must have opened up again shortly after they came through it.

* Billy thanks Zordon and Alpha for telling them about all of this. Later that night as Jason and Billy arrives back at the Youth Center. Jason tells Billy to call his dad and to ask him about the advance technology. Billy makes the call. After a few moments, his dad answers. Billy starts off with small talk and tries to find a way to get his dad to drop a few things about this special project that he is working on for the military? When Dr. Cranston s people showed up, he said that he ll talk to Billy at home tonight. After his dad hangs up, Billy and Jason feels that they need to go to the place where both their dads are at. Billy tells Jason that it is very likely that this program that their fathers run, involve alien technology and that they may be in great danger if they keep working on it, not knowing what the machine will do to the planet.

* Jason and Billy then decide to go to Billy's house first to try and talk to his father. Then they will go see if Jason stepfather is at home. Once they went to Billy s house, they found that his father isn t there. Billy sees a blinking light on the home phone machine, he pushes the button and hears his dad voice saying that he is going to be working really late, talking about how he and his team on close to a really breakthrough in their project for NASA and the Military and states that he won t be home until tomorrow or the next day. Jason notices that Billy seems kind of sad about the part where his dad said he won t be home for days. Jason feels Billy s pain. Billy s dad clearly hasn t been home in days. Jason says to Billy that it seems he isn't the only one who has been dealing with father issues, and Billy says that s true . Jason calls his mom and tells her that he is at a friend s house, working on a project for school. Jason and Billy are in Billy s work shop. They are going over everything that they have learned and know so far. After that, they left Billy s home, got back in Jason s truck and drove to Jason s home to speak to Trent.

* Outside of Jason s home early that morning. Kimberly is standing in the driveway, looking at the house. She stood there and seems to be in deep thought for a long moment. She is wearing the pink stone necklace.

* Jason/Kimberly Flashback scene: She remembers a day six years before Jason s family had to move due to Trent s job. They were in the backyard of Jason old house; they are sitting in the yard, looking at the sky. They talk about how different things will be now that he is moving away. She says that they wouldn t be friends any longer because he won t be living next door to her. He pulls something out of his pockets, it was the pink stone, and it looks like a necklace now. Jason gives it to Kimberly, saying that no matter what that they will always be a part of each other.

* Kimberly comes out of the flashback once she heard her name being called out by Sarah. They say hi, Sarah asks Kim how she has been the last six-to-seven years. Kim said that she has been good and that her mom remarried a businessman and that she herself is doing great. Sarah asks Kim if she and her family are going to the Angel Grove Anniversary Celebration tomorrow. Kim says that she might be because her mom is one of the Head-Chairmen on the Board Committee of the Angel Grove Community. Sarah says that Kim must be proud of her mom, Kim laugh it off as she says not much, really. Kim asks if Jason is home, Sarah says that he hasn t been home since yesterday, saying that he been at a friend s house working on a project. Kim decides to let that news sink in because she knows who Jason is likely with as well as what the project is.

* They then heard Jason s truck pull up to the street and they see Jason and Billy get out of the truck. Jason walks up to his mom, asking if Trent s still home. Sarah says that he has been at work and isn t likely to be home for a while. Sarah says that she has to gone cause she has work now and said bye to Jason and Kim and Billy and heads off to her car, got in and drove off.

* Jason turns to Kim, asking what she s doing here. She said that she came to talk to him. Billy says hi to Kim, she said Hi Billy . Billy tells Jason that they should tell her what they have discovered; Jason states that she might not want to hear about it. Kim asks what they are talking about and Billy tells her a bit about what they found out. Kim couldn t believe that they are doing this and says that they are crazy for still wanting to do this. Jason tells her that it s all true and that something might happen tomorrow, he tells her that a giant machine that belongs to Zedd is what cause the earthquake in 2011. He tells her that his stepfather and Billy s dad have known about the existence of aliens for years. They told her everything they know. Kim doesn t know what to believe right now. Jason heads to his garage, opens the garage door and comes out with his new red racing motorcycle.

* Jason tells Billy to take his truck and drive to his dad s office in the city and try to see what they are working on, Billy agrees, gets in his Jeep and drives off. Jason gets on his motorcycle; Kim asks him where he is going and what he and Billy are doing. Jason says that he doesn t have time to explain and Kim jumps on the back of his motorcycle. Jason asks her what she is doing and she tells him that she is going with him as she wants to know what is going on. Jason tells Kim that he will explain everything on the way. Kim asks where they are going. Jason tells her that they are going to the secret military site where his step-father Trent works. The two of them ride off, heading outside the city.

* On the way, Jason tells Kimberly about the technology of the Exo-Suit being used to advance Angel Grove's technology and every technology around the world. Kimberly asks him what he's talking about and Jason first explains the files he found in Trent's office and what Zordon told him after he and Billy showed Zordon the files.

* Kimberly looks shocked and asks what they should do and Jason explains that they need to stop the alien technology before anything too dangerous happens.

* Billy arrives at the building where his dad has been working out of. He goes inside, goes up to the front desk and asks to see his dad. The lady working the front desk tells him that his father is very busy and that Billy will have to wait. Billy says that he can t really wait as he needs to talk to his father at once. The lady says that there is really nothing she can do and that he is going to have to wait until his father is done.

* Far outside Angel Grove, at a secret military base. Jason and Kimberly hides behind a hill that over-looks the base. Jason is trying to find Trent and a way to get into the base. Kim asks Jason why this Rita person wants what is inside the base. Jason tells her that a robotic exo-battle suit is in the underground of the base and she needs it to destroy the world. He then says that the military found the robot suit years ago and are planning to use it for military uses. Kim asks what will happen if Rita and her people get a hold of this robot suit? Jason says that due to Billy s dad and his people using the alien technology to further advance modern technology, Rita can indeed destroy the Earth. Kim asks how is Rita planning to power a robotic suit. Jason says that he is not sure of that yet.


End file.
